Not yet
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: She knew Nokama could heal her. She knew she could heal herself. So when Kopaka asks her why she doesn’t, she just smiles strangely and tells him, she’s not ready.


****

She knew Nokama could heal her. She knew she could heal herself. So when Kopaka asks her why she doesn't, she just smiles strangely and tells him, she's not ready.

* * *

Her breath came out raggedly, in short, rasping pants, as sweat dripped down her face, stinging her eyes. A flash of silver, and she rolled away, sand flying in the air. She used the remaining momentum to stand, her body hunched, weapons before her, at the ready.

Another flash of silver, towards her head, and she ducked, lashing out with her axes, catching her attackers feet, and sending him crashing to the ground.

She was on him, one knee resting on his chest, axe blade on his throat. Gold met Blue. She smiled, but it was wiped away, and she let out a small grunt, as the air was forced out of her chest, by a sword flat in her stomach. She doubled over, and was suddenly forced to the ground, face pressing into the smothering sand, cool tip of a blade resting on the base of her neck.

She winced, and closed her eyes, body slumping. She was beat. Several moments later, the blade tip was removed from her neck, and she rolled over.

A white hand reached down, and she grabbed it, and was hauled to her feet. She glanced at her Ice brother, who was putting away his sword, and caught her gaze- giving her a small, respectful nod. She smiled, and did the same.

"Well fought brother! Sister as well," Their stone brother exclaimed, and Gali smiled. "Thank you." She told him, while Kopaka merely grunted.

When the attention was diverted from them, to Lewa and Tahu, who were now sparing with one another, she let the smile slip away, and let out a soft sigh. Lost again.

She always seemed to be losing.

She watched her brothers spar-Tahu beat Lewa, then Pohatu fought Kopaka, and Onua kindly offered if she would like to fight him, but she smiled and shook her head.

They both knew that Tahu wouldn't bother to offer, not when everyone knew that he would beat her quickly and soundly. Kopaka only sparred with her, because she had asked to, and in all the time they had known each other, she had never known him to say no a request of hers.

He gave her a long look with those emerald eyes of his, before nodding his head, and leaving her be. He always seemed to know when Gali wanted to be left alone. Kopaka came up to her later, and asked her why she declined to fight Onua. So he had heard them then, she mused. Strange, he didn't seem to be the type to eavesdrop.

Shaking herself of her thoughts, she gave him a strange smile, and told him she wasn't ready just yet.

_**XxXxX**_

When the sun began to dip towards the waters, she watched as one by one they began to depart, back to their respective villages. She waved as they left, and the others called after them-_you really do need to visit, this needed to happen more often, drop in sometime-_ until finally, as the sun began to sink into the water, it was just her, watching as Lewa bounded away into his jungle homeland, waving after him.

She watched the sun set, seeming to turn the waters red, the sky painted in a myriad of reds and oranges and yellows, which faded into blues and violets, and eventually deep black.

She really should get back, she told herself. Turaga Nokama might begin to worry.

But she stayed there, many hours after the sun set, axes awhirl, making the air around them thrum, as she practiced her footing, her movements, correcting and experimenting, until her body was drenched in sweat, her breathing was ragged and came in quick pants, and she could barely hold her weapons.

She dragged herself back to the village, careful not to disturb any of the villagers, and entered her hut- asleep before her head hit her pillow.

**_XxXxX_**

She woke in the late morning, and she rolled out of bed, and found Turaga Nokama, and apologized profusely. She had promised to help her gather herbs, and in return the Turaga was going to teach her about the herbs, and how to better control the healing side of her powers.

The Turaga smiled, and brushed off her apologies, but her smile faded as her gaze fell on Gali's body-and the Water Toa was rather alarmed-was there something wrong with her? She looked over herself and realized why the Turaga was slightly worried.

Huge bruises spotted her body, along her arms and legs, and a huge dark one across her stomach, where Kopaka's blade had hit her.

Her Turaga told her she would need certain herbs to help heal the bruises, and she had some in her hut-but Gali cut her off gently. It wasn't necessary. The Turaga frowned, even more wrinkles forming on her already aged mask-and asked the Water Toa to explain. Gali simply shrugged, and insisted that it wasn't necessary, and refused to elaborate.

Her Turaga gave her a long look with those gold-orange eyes of hers, before shaking her head, and turning away, muttering something about being stubborn, making the Water Toa smile slightly.

Maybe she was stubborn, she mused to herself as she stood on the beach again, under the moonlight, axes in hand, as she moved again, practicing, memorizing the correct steps-swing, turn duck, swing, step, crouch, swing, swing, roll, swing-falter!

She frowned, and did the move again, practicing, practicing until she was sure she got it right, until she was stronger.

The bruises served as her reminder, she wasn't strong enough.

And as the weeks passed, and she trained under the silver light of the moon, working harder, moving faster, until she was sure of her steps, and she did not have to think, but simple DO, react, and her blades weren't as awkward or heavy, but a deadly extension of her arms, which looked like quicksilver when she moved.

Her bruises began to fade.

She wasn't ready yet.

But someday, eventually, she would be.

* * *

**Um yeah...I haven't written anything in...a long time. Ehehee...sorry! Major writers block...and school...and the drama-don't forget the drama! Sooo...yeah...  
Sorry...  
Can I get review without getting killed...?**


End file.
